Warren's Destiny
by FallOutBoyOwnsMySoul
Summary: This story is based on Warren and his best friend Destiny, aka Freeze girl and their story. R&R PLEASE! I know my summary sux but give it a chance! thankyou! UPDATESAND EPILOGUE ADDED PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own sky high or disney or anything like that. This story is entirely my idea, although someone has probably used this idea already, if it is i swear to God it was unintentional. **

_Pretty please review! i love reading reviews. _

* * *

Destiny walked along side her best friend Warren. They were walking through the corridors of Sky High, it was their first day and they, along with thirty or so other students were heading towards the school gym where they would go through power placement. 

Destiny had butterflies in her stomach, her mum had told her about power placement and unfortunately so had her older brother Charlie. Her mother had told her there was nothing to worry about and that with her powers she was breeze through it. Charlie however, had told her about many different challenges she would have to face, the embarrassing things she would have to do and talk about etc.

Destiny knew he was only joking and playing around but when she was only minutes away from doing her power placement test, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe there could be some truth behind what Charlie had said.

Warren glanced over at Destiny and smirked at the look she had on her face. He had seen it many times before. It was a look that Warren could now spot quite easily. Her eyebrows slightly furrowed, her jaw tensed and switched a little, she blinked a lot more than usual and sometimes, when she was especially anxious she bit her lip.

At this moment Destiny was biting her lip. Warren chuckled to himself a little and put his hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "Hey" he said a she turned to look at him "It's ok, you have an awesome power and you are going to make hero easy. And if you don't I'll toast them all until they change their minds"

Destiny laughed and nodded. They kept walking until the group of new students gathered in the gym. A woman wearing white, was waiting for them. When they all settled down the woman spoke "Welcome to everyone, I am Principal Powers and I am happy to see so many new faces joining us at Sky High. I trust that you will all have a wonderful experience in your years here at this school and it is my great pleasure to be the first to wish you the very best of luck" she smiled at the new students the lifted her arms and shouted "Comets away!" Principal Powers turned into a big ball of light that flew out of the gym.

"Alright you lot, listen up" said a man who had been standing beside Principal Power "I am coach Boomer, and I will be running your power placements. When I call your name you will step up here and show your power and yes, you will do so in front of the entire class." there was a groan from many of the students but Boomer ignored it and continued "Once you have done this I will determine whether you shall be a hero or a side kick. Are we clear?" a few people mumbled 'yes' "I said are we clear!" Boomers voice was one thousand times louder than normal and nearly knocked over a couple of the students.

"Yes Coach Boomer!" they all shouted back, apart from Destiny and Warren who were both trying to smother their laughter because of on boy whose glasses had been smashed by Boomer's voice.

"Alright" Boomer said looking down at his list, either he hadn't noticed Warren and Destiny laughing or he chose to ignore it. "First up, Claire Hammers"

One girl who had been standing nearby walked up the stairs and stood looking at Boomer, "Go ahead Hammers" he told her. She took a deep breath the squeezed her eyes shut and suddenly she grew 2 feet taller. "That's it?" Boomer asked and Claire nodded. "Sidekick" he said as she shrunk back to normal size.

Boomer marked people off his list one by one until he got to "Destiny Glover" she looked over to Warren who nodded at her then she walked up toward Coach Boomer. "What's your power" Destiny raised her hand and frost started to fly out of her palms, within seconds the entire gym was completely frozen over. Boomer looked around "Not bad, Hero"

Destiny smiled at Warren who was giving her the 'I told you so' look. She went and stood next to him again until he was called up. He ignited his arms and made the flames more and more powerful until all the ice Destiny had created melted away. "Hero" Boomer said.

Once to power placement was complete, Warren, Destiny and the others all went to the cafeteria for lunch. Warren and Destiny went and sat at an unoccupied table and talked about the other new students and their powers. They had just started laughing about Boomer when Destiny felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She looked to her side to see who had their arm around her. She saw that the hand was attached to an arm that was stretched across the cafeteria.

Lash the boy another new student walked over to Destiny returning his arm to normal length and sat down next to her. "What's happenin' baby?" he said to her

"Oh wow, fantastic pick up line. Very original. Thank you for that, goodbye" Destiny said sarcastically and pushed his arm off her shoulders.

Lash smirked "the name Lash, this is Speed" someone ran over at super speed to Destiny's other side "'Sup" he said.

"Listen why don't you just leave her alone ok? She's not interested" Warren told Lash.

"Oh I get it, she's your girl" Lash said.

"No she's my friend" Warren answered with a threatening tone trying to get him to back off.

"Yeah?" Lash asked calmly "Then how about you butt out hothead!" he yelled but then laughed and asked casually "hey Peace, I've been meaning to ask you how's daddy going in prison?"

Warren suddenly got a look on his face that scared even Destiny and made Lash and Speed stop laughing immediately. Warren stood slowly and leaned closer to them. "Nobody talks about my father, you got that?" Both Lash and Speed nodded at him as the table started to smoke beneath his hands.

"Warren, calm down ok?" Destiny told, her voice shaking a little, she remembered what happened the last time someone tried to insult his father.

"Now get up and leave" Warren growled, ignoring Destiny. They got up quickly and walked as fast as they could out of the cafeteria. Warren took a deep breath in and sat back down.

"You ok Warren?"Destiny said gently grabbing his hand. He just nodded, he didn't look up and continued to play with his lunch. They sat in silence the rest of lunch.

* * *

_Destiny walked into the classroom where her attention was immediately directed to the back of the class where most of the students had gathered. She walked towards them and heard over the 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' coming from the other students, Warren and Greg Farman arguing. _

"_I bet he was a drunk, and he bashed your mum huh? Did 'things' to you too!" Greg shouted._

"_I am warning you right now Farman, if you don't shut the hell up right now I will make you regret it!" Warren said he had a terrifying look on his face._

"_He's pathetic just like you! He's just a stupid piece of useless crap!" Greg laughed._

"_That's it!" Warren told him and he created a ball of fire in his hand. The ground around him began to smoke and the ground all around the school burst into flame. Destiny ran forward and froze his hand before anyone saw the flames, the rest of the fire went out as well._

"_Warren, that's enough" she whispered "Come on let's go outside ok?" Warren nodded and followed her. Destiny kept hold of his hand to make sure he wouldn't his mind and turn back. _

_They walked out the door of the school and went behind the garden, Warren sat down and stared at the dirt. Destiny sat next to him and watched him waiting for him to say something. Tears started to roll down him face, Destiny wiped them away with his thumb then moved forward and hugged him, they sat together for almost half an hour and neither of them said a word, neither of them had to. Warren and Destiny understood each other and Warren found comfort from just knowing Destiny was there for him, she felt the same. _

_They had been best of friends since they had met years earlier and from that moment they had been absolutely inseparable.

* * *

_

That had been three years ago and Warren still felt the same comfort from Destiny right now. Destiny looked over her shoulder and saw Lash and Speed whispering in the corner. She hated them already and got the feeling that they would piss Warren off again. The fact of the matter was that Destiny hoped they would, she would love to see them pay after hurting Warren. She had a feeling that they would.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later Destiny and Warren were returning for yet another year at Sky High. Destiny had been away all summer and she saw Warren walking up the stairs into the school, she walked towards her but as she did she felt a pain in her backside. She turned around and saw Thomas, a guy with laser powers, has done it, she held out held hands and froze both him and his friend. Destiny smiled to herself and kept walking towards Warren.

She grabbed onto his arm, he turned around and a smile spread across his face when he saw her "Destiny" he said hugging her. "Oh my God! You've missed me!" Destiny joked, Warren laughed "Yeah I have" he answered warmly.

They walked into the school laughing and catching up, discussing things that happened over the holidays. Suddenly Warren went really quite and his face tensed. "Are you alright Warr?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah" Warren said still looking in the other direction "Look, I'll see you at lunch ok?" he told her before walking off.

Destiny watched him walk away wondering what had happened, she shrugged it off and decided she would talk to him at lunch.

She groaned as she felt two arms wrap around her several times and then a head rest against hers. "And I was having such a nice morning" Destiny sighed.

"Ooo ouch!" Lash said unwrapping his arms and putting his hand over his heart. "So how was your summer break babe, did you miss me?"

"Oh yeah it was absolutely awful not being stalked and harassed by you" she answered.

"Of course it was, I can't even begin to imagine how horrible life must be without me around" He agreed "You some nights I lay awake in bed feeling sorry for all those people out there who have never gotten the chance to bask in the wonder that is me" he finish poetically and shook his head.

Destiny laughed in spite of herself. Lash grinned knowing that she was enjoying their conversation. "And you know Des, it wouldn't really be harassment if you would just agree to go out with me"

"Lash you know I would rather swallow razor blades" she said sweetly.

"Come on Destiny I'm not that bad, I make you laugh" Lash said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah but so do a lot of other things" She pointed out.

"Come babe give me a chance! _Three years _I have been trying just give me a go" Lash begged. "I promise you won't regret it"

"Prove it" Destiny said with a smile.

"How can I prove it if you wont go out with me" Lash asked getting frustrated.

"I don't know but if you find a way to I will consider it ok?" Destiny said "Catch you later!" Destiny smiled to herself, Lash was a pretty nice guy when he wanted to be, but he could also be a complete ass and that was what he was when he was around Speed. Destiny sighed and walked to class.

When class was over Destiny walked over to where Warren was sitting. Everyone was scared of Warren, because one day he finally snapped and attacked someone who insulted his father. Since then hardly anyone had talked to him, and no one but him and Destiny sat at his table.

As she walked towards Warren she stopped. "Zach?" she said to a boy with really blonde hair who was sitting at a table across from Warrens.

"Destiny?" he answered.

"Oh my god, I forgot you were coming here this year!" she said hugging him "How are you! How did power placement go?"

"Dude, that coach Boomer is an idiot! I'm a sidekick!" Zach told her, shaking his head at the injustice.

"Oh that sucks! What's your power?" Destiny said sympathetically.

"I glow" Zach told her, she just blinked in disbelief "Watch" he told her and clapped his hand together. Nothing happened but Zach looked prouder than ever.

"Wow, uh, that's incredible Zach" Destiny told him trying to sound encouraging "Um, don't worry Boomer doesn't have any idea what he's doing you'll show him"

"Yeah, thanks oh dude sorry I forgot. Guys" he turned to the people he was sitting with "This is my cousin Destiny. Destiny this is the guys" she said hi to them and then walked over to Warren.

Warren was glaring at one of the people Zach had been sitting with. "Warr? Are you alright" he nodded but didn't turn around "What is up with you today Warren? Did something happen over the holidays that you want to talk about?" Warren shook his head.

Warren didn't talk all of lunch, it upset Destiny a bit seeing as she hadn't seen her best friend all summer and now he was pretty much ignoring her. She walked out the front of the school and sat down under a tree, she sighed and looked up watching the clouds float by.

She felt someone sit beside her, she didn't see who it was but hoped it was Warren. Her heart sank a little when she heard Lashes voice "You know, I think clouds are stupid" he told her.

"Oh?" she answered.

"Yeah, I mean they don't really do anything do they? They just block patches of the sky" He said.

"Lash" She started "They make it rain you idiot"

"Oh" Lash said "My mistake. Are you alright? You seem upset you're not your usual happy self" Destiny looked away, she didn't really want to talk about Warren especially not with Lash. "It's the hothead isn't it? Des, that guy is nothing but trouble"

Destiny snorted "Rich, coming from you"

"Doesn't make it any less true does it?" Lash became quite serious.

Destiny sat up and turned to look at him "Warren is my friend and he cares about me"

"I care about you and I _would _be your friend but you never give me a chance" Lash told her.

Destiny groaned and slumped back on the ground, they were back in the 'relationship' conversation "You didn't exactly make a good first impression did you?"

"So I messed up and offended precious Warren one time and you are going to hold it against me for the rest of my life? Destiny it happened three years ago. I was fourteen!" Lash said with a sad look on his face.

Destiny thought about it for a while "You're right" Lash looked shocked "How about Friday night we go out _as friends_ and see how it goes from there?"

"Really?" Lash smiled, Destiny nodded and sat up next to him, he then elbowed her playfully and said "You totally want me" Destiny laughed and elbowed him back.

Destiny didn't realize that Warren had been standing by the whole time and had heard every word. Warren felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stepped on. How could Destiny do this to him? They had been friends for five years and knew everything about each other. Couldn't she tell he was in love with her? He had been for almost four years now and she was about to go on a date with that dickhead? He couldn't believe it. Warren stormed off to class.

Destiny didn't see Warren for the rest of the day, when she got home she opened her bedroom window and reached out knocking on the window across from her. Warren lived right next door to her and his bedroom window was only about a meter from hers. She knocked and knocked until finally Warren walked over and opened it.

"What?" he spat out at her.

"What is your problem today Warren?" she said slightly disgusted by his behavior.

"Nothing, just leave me alone" He told her sourly.

"Don't you dare do that to me Warren" She glared at him.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Push me out, like you do to everyone else" She put her hands on her hips "I'm your friend so don't even try to treat me that way" she voice softened when she said "Now what's the matter?"

Warren sat down with one leg hanging over the window ledge. "Stronghold's come to Sky High this year"

"Will Stronghold?"

"Yeah"

"Oh…" Destiny looked at him sympathetically "Oh I should have realized, my cousin Zach introduced he to him today, I should have known. I'm really sorry Warr." Her voice trailed off but then she asked worriedly "You aren't going to hurt him are you?" Warren stayed quiet "Warren?" Again he said nothing "Promise me you aren't going to do anything Warren, he's a side kick you could really hurt him" Warren smirked a little "Warren!"

Warren laughed and then answered "Ok, I promise" They sat and talked for a while, neither of them decided to bring up Lash in the conversation, Destiny didn't know what Warren would think (she knew he hated him), and Warren really didn't want her talking about him.

Eventually they said goodnight and climbed into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Warren and Destiny were sitting eating lunch when suddenly a boy walking by yelled and tripped over. His lunch went all over Destiny and Warren. Destiny looked down at the boy and saw it was Will Stronghold. _Oh God no! _she thought.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Will looked up at her but Warren was standing in front of him now.

"Uh sorry" he said standing up and wiping his hands on his clothes.

"You will be" Warren told him glaring at him.

"Warren calm down, it was an accident" Destiny said standing up.

"Look, let's not do this" Will said trying to hide how scared he was.

"You think you can do anything you want just 'cause your name's Stronghold" Warren was getting really worked up.

"Please Warren stop…" Destiny said grabbing onto his arm.

"I'm sorry that my dad put your dad in jail…" Will began.

"Uh ok, not good…" Destiny said letting Warren go and stepping back, she did not want to be anywhere near Warren after that. Destiny had seen what he could do when he was angry and she did not want too be in the firing line.

Warren stepped forward and grabbed Will "Nobody talks about my father" He said in almost a whisper. Suddenly his hands caught fire and Will jumped back. Everyone in the cafeteria turned around and saw Warren standing there with his hands full of flame.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" they all were yelling. Warren threw fireballs everywhere and followed Will as he tried to run away. Will climbed under the table and Warren stood on top. He walked along throwing fire down. Destiny was relieved to see that Will was unharmed.

Will got to the end of the tables with no where left to go. "Where's your sidekick, sidekick?" Warren yelled down to him.

"Right here" someone yelled out. Destiny looked over and saw Will friends, including Zach standing in a group facing Warren.

Warren seemed almost amused then shut his eyes and yelled making the flames on his arms bigger and stronger. Destiny jumped in front of them "Warren that's enough! Don't bring them into this too" She was about to try and persuade him to stop but heard Will from under the table "Leave them alone" he lifted the table, higher and higher above his head.

Everybody gasped "He's strong" said Layla.

"I'm strong?" Will laughed.

"He's super strong" Gwen Grayson smirked.

Destiny couldn't believe it. She watched as Will through the table and sent Warren flying. Warren stood up and created more flames, they ran at each other and Will punched Warren, smashing him through a wall. Everyone clapped except for Destiny who was absolutely petrified that Warren had been seriously hurt. She felt a huge wave of relief wash over her when she her Warren yell out "Stronghold!" she looked over and saw him climb through the hole they had created back into the cafeteria "You think I cant take a hit?"

They continued to fight until Layla threw a fire extinguisher to Will, he pulled the top off and put out Warren's flames. It was then that Principal Powers walked in. She took them into the detention room.

Destiny was walking through the corridor and felt and arm wrap around her shoulder, she knew it was Lash "Looking forward to tomorrow night?" he said with a smirk.

"I don't really know. What are we doing?" She asked him, he laughed and wiggled his eyebrows, Destiny glared at him.

"Hey" he laughed "calm down. I'm kidding" She shook her head and his and nudged him playfully "I was thinking I could pick you up at 7?" Destiny nodded "Ok I'll see you later" he leaned in and tried to kiss her but she put her hand up and stopped him, he just smiled "Sorry, had to try" and with that he walked off.

Destiny didn't see Warren for the rest of the day, just like the day before. She really didn't care this time. She was disappointed in him. When she got home it was Warren knocking on her window. She walked over and opened it waiting for an explanation. "I'm sorry, I know I promised but I couldn't help it"

"Why did you attack him, he didn't do anything"

"Des, my father is in prison because of his father!" Warren yelled.

"Yeah! His _father, _not him!" Destiny shouted back.

Warren sighed and looked at the ground below, he then looked up at her "You're right, as always" he laughed at little and then said in a softer, more serious tone "I'm sorry"

Destiny smiled and held out her frozen hand, Warren held out his, it was engulfed in flame. Warren grabbed hold of Destiny's hand and both the ice and fire disappeared. "Let's go for a walk" Destiny said, Warren smiled and nodded "I'll beat you down stairs!" she let go of Warren's hand and raced out of her room. Warren laughed and did the same. Destiny got there first, she always did, she knew the only reason she beat Warren was because he let her, she loved that he did that.

The next afternoon, Warren tapped on Destiny's window. She opened it while putting in a pair of earrings. "Hey" she smiled.

"You going out somewhere?" He asked watching her fiddle with her earring.

"Uh, yeah" she answered getting frustrated that it wouldn't go in.

"Here let me" Warren told her leaning forward, she sighed and leaned forward too, holding the earring out he took it and put it in for her "Where you going?"

"Thanks, um, I don't know" she told him. "It's not up to me"

"Who is it up to?" Warren asked.

Destiny suddenly looked really guilty, she forgot that she hadn't told him "Um, Lash…"

"What?" Warren had forgotten about hearing Destiny and Lash talking after what had happened with Stronghold. It all came flooding back when she said his name.

"I told Lash I would go out with him as friends"

"Des, the guy is an asshole" Warren said.

"He can actually be kind of cool, when he wants to be" She said with a shrug. The conversation was interrupted by the door bell ringing. "I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Warren nodded sadly "You'll miss me!" she told him as she closed the window.

"Yeah" Warren whispered to himself and watched as downstairs out the front of Destiny's house Lash greeted her and walked her down the street. Warren was distracted as he saw he was making his window ledge smoke. He closed the window, laid down on his bed and started reading his book.

Outside Destiny walked along side Lash "So, where are we going?" she asked.

"I thought we could go bowling" He told her, putting his arm around her shoulder yet again.

"You're paying right?" she asked.

"Of course I am" Lash answered "What kind of guy doesn't pay for their date?"

"Lash -" she was about to say that is wasn't a date but he cut in.

"Please Des" He said, he had a pleading look on his face.

"Ok" she smiled, he did too.

They got to the bowling alley and Lash opened the door for her, paid for her games, bought her a hotdog and drink and even offered to do up her shoes. Destiny just laughed and pushed him off her as he undid her sneakers. Destiny was surprised by how much fun she had with Lash, he made her laugh and was a really nice guy when he wasn't with Speed.

They played three games and Destiny beat Lash in all three of them. She couldn't help but think that he did it on purpose and for the whole time she was there her thoughts kept straying to Warren and what he was doing.

Lash walked her home with his arm around her as usual. Destiny could help herself but to lean into him a little as they walked. Lash noticed and held her a little tighter. When they got to Destiny's place she was about to go inside but stopped and turned to face Lash. She smiled and stood up on her tippy toes, she leaned forward and kissed Lash softly on the lips. She felt him smile beneath her lips and he wrapped his arms around her.

When they broke apart Destiny said goodnight to him and went inside. She had been oblivious to the fact Warren had seen them, Lash however wasn't. He looked up at Warren's window with a smirk and waved.

Warren punched his wall. Destiny meant everything to him and he was not going to let Lash take her away.


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny walked upstairs and climbed into bed. She sighed to herself and looked out the window, hoping to see Warren at his. He wasn't there, the whole time she had been out with Lash she had been thinking about Warren.

When Destiny first met Warren she had had a little crush on him, she hadn't done anything about it and so they became friends instead of anything else. Over the years her feelings for him had become even stronger, but she was still scared too do anything about them. Warren was drifting further and further away from her these days and she wasn't going to do anything that would risk her losing their friendship all together. She would have rather be his friend than nothing at all.

She had only gone out with Lash to try and get her mind off Warren, but it had done the exact opposite. She sat up and looked out the window, from where she was sitting she could she Warren sleeping. She smiled and lay back down, she fell asleep dreaming of her best friend.

Destiny didn't see Warren the entire weekend, she guessed he was working or something. On Monday morning she walked over Warren's house and knocked on the door. His mother answered.

"Hi Destiny, how are you?" she smiled warmly.

"I'm great thanks Lydia, how are you?" Destiny replied.

"I'm fine" she said still smiling.

"Uh, is Warren ready yet?" Destiny asked.

"Oh, um Warren left about fifteen minutes ago" Lydia said, her smile faded.

"Oh ok, that's alright. I guess I'll just she him at school then" Destiny said hiding her disappointment. "Well I'll see you later Lydia, have a good day!" she turned to leave.

"You too Destiny, and you know what? You get more and more beautiful every time I see you, when you and Warren finally get together you are going to make a great couple"

Destiny laughed and said goodbye, both Lydia and her own mother had been at them for years to go out.

Destiny got to Sky High and started looking for Warren. She was walking down the corridor when she saw Speed and Lash shoving someone into a locker. Destiny walked over and yelled "Hey! What the hell are you doing? Zach?" she said seeing that something inside on of the lockers was glowing.

"Hi Destiny" Zach called out from inside the locker.

"Let him out!" she said, they did and she heard a noise from the other locker "The others too" Again Lash opened the locker door and Eathan climbed out straightening his glasses. "Warren was right, you really are an asshole" She said to Lash.

"Hey Des!" Lash called after her as she walked away "Come on, we were just playing around!" he looked at Speed who shrugged and grabbed Eathan again and threw him into the same locker. Lash did the same with Zach.

Destiny walked into class and saw Warren sitting at the far corner of the room reading his book. She walked over and sat next to him "Hey" she said "I haven't seen you all weekend, where have you been?"

"I've been busy" Warren told her coldly.

Destiny was about to say something when Lash walked up to her, she groaned and Warren looked up to see what was going on.

"Destiny, listen I'm sorry ok? We weren't going to leave them in there, it was just a joke" Lash said. "Come on baby, can you really stay mad at me?" He smiled

Warren had a look of pure disgust on his face, he looked over at Destiny and saw her smile back at Lash "Bite me!" she yelled her face was serious and she turned away from him.

"Des, come on, those losers deserve to be put there place" Lash joked.

Warren saw Destiny's eye twitch and looked down and saw she was freezing her hand. She turned and punched Lash in the nose with her frozen hand. He was knocked to the ground and lay there holding his broken, bleeding nose. "One of those losers is my cousin, you dick, and even if he wasn't it wouldn't matter how can you do that to people? I don't care if you were just kidding, leave me alone, got it?" She yelled standing over him, she turned away and sat back down next to Warren who had a huge smile on his face.

Warren seemed to go back to normal after she that, he talked to her properly again and he even apologized for the way he was acting, Destiny did too. The last week or so he had been so distant to Destiny, but he was back to normal now and she was so glad. The bell went and they made their way to the gym. It was time for 'save the citizen', they all went into the change rooms and put on the gym clothes.

When Destiny came out she looked for Warren, he was actually quite easy to find. The people around him had all moved so they were at least 2 meters away for him. Destiny laughed, after what happened with Will in the cafeteria everyone was terrified of him again. Destiny walked up and sat next to him.

They watched as Speed and Lash (whose nose had been fixed. _The school nurse must have called in Jessica Tyler for her healing powers_ thought Destiny) beat couple after couple. Even Warren had to admit they were good. They beat another pair and Boomer asked who they wanted to go with next, they picked Stronghold. And Warren.

Warren groaned and stood up, making his way down the stairs Destiny noticed that many of the new kids back away from the edge of stairs as he walked past, again Destiny laughed.

Will and Warren got on there chest guards and walked up to face Speed and Lash. Will waved to someone in the crowed and Destiny saw Warren start yelling at him. The round began and Warren started throwing fire balls at the pair. Destiny noticed that he put a lot more effort into the one the aimed at Lash. _Always looking out for me _Destiny smiled.

The fight went on and Will tied Lash up, using his own arms, to a pole. He stood there for a second but got moving again as Warren yelled at him to safe the citizen. Destiny watched as Will tried to think of a way to get to it, and Speed started to run in a circle around Warren. Warren's flames started to go out and he fell to his knees.

Destiny stood up and watched Warren, he couldn't breathe. "Will!" she screamed "Will! Stop Speed!" she turned and faced Warren watching him struggle to breathe.

Will looked over and saw why Destiny was worried, he ran over to Speed and grabbed him. Warren could breathe again and Destiny sighed with relief. Will let Speed go and he accidentally ran and crashed into Lash. Will picked up Warren and threw him at the citizen. He grabbed it just before it was destroyed and just before the buzzer went off, they had one.

Everyone cheered and ran down towards Will who had tried to shake Warren's hand. Warren just walked away from him. Destiny ran over to Warren "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he assured her as he took off his chest guard. Destiny looked over at Will, she caught he eye and mouthed the words 'Thank you' and smiled. "Come on, let's go get lunch" Warren said.

They walked into the cafeteria together. Warren saw out of the corner of his eye that Lash was glaring at them. Warren looked over at him and Lash laughed starting to walk towards them. He stretched his arm and pinched Destiny on the backside.

"Hey babe can I talk to you?" he said.

"Don't touch her" Warren said creating a fire ball in one hand and standing in front of Lash so Destiny was out of his reach.

"Get lost hothead, I gotta talk to my girlfriend" He said unaffected by Warren's warning.

Destiny stepped around Warren and said "I'm not your girlfriend"

"So you aren't going to go out with me because I made one mistake?" He asked.

"That's what you said the other day. I'm not going to keep falling for it" she said "And it wasn't a mistake I have seen you do it hundred times before I just thought maybe you'd grown up a little" Lash stood there not know what to say to her. "Now unless you want your nose broken again move!" Lash looked up at Warren standing behind her and walked away grumbling something about 'stupid hothead'.

When they had sat down Destiny decided to talk about Stronghold and what he had done "You know Will is a pretty nice guy" Destiny said. Warren looked up from his lunch nodded "Maybe you should give him a chance, I really think he wants to be your friend"

Warren laughed "Destiny _no one _wants to be my friend" he said smiling.

"I do" she said holding up her frozen hand.

Warren held up his hand engulfed in flame and grabbed hers then said "Yeah, but you are a bit of a freak aren't you?" They laughed and Destiny shoved him a little then Warren said "Maybe you're right" Destiny gave him an 'of course I'm right look' "I'll take it easy on him alright?" Warren said smiling at her. Destiny smiled too and stole some of Warren's lunch. Things between them were back to the way they were meant to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**hi thanks so far for the review i would really love some more though please! i put a few short flashbacks in near the end of this chapter. well enjoy!**

* * *

Warren was getting ready to go to work when he heard Destiny tapping on his window. He walked over and opened it. "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"You working tonight?" she asked, he nodded "oh I forgot. I was going to invite you over to watch 'The Devils Reject's' it's a sequel to 'house of 1000 corpses'"

"Oh you got it!" he said.

"Yesterday afternoon" she smiled.

"Uh, I get off at 9, how 'bout we watch it then?" he asked.

"Yeah cool, can you bring me home some -"

"Sang Choy Bow and Beef Choy Mien?" Warren finished for her.

Destiny laughed "You know me to well Warr" he smiled then looked in her room at the clock on her wall "Well I gotta go, see you at about quarter past nine k?"

Warren left and Destiny turned to see the time, it was five to four. She sat down on her bed and started reading her book.

Warren got to work and started taking orders and serving the costumers. He noticed a girl sitting in a booth on her own, she looked familiar. Warren continued to wait tables for most the afternoon. Almost everyone had gone, except for the red head still sitting on her own. He looked up at the time. 9:55. He decided he had time to see if she was ok. As he approached her he noticed she hadn't touched her meal. "Still working on that?" he asked referring to her meal.

She looked up at him "Hey" she said.

"Hey…" he answered.

"We go to school together" she told him knowing he couldn't remember who she was.

Warren remembered now, he nodded and said "You're Strongholds friend"

"Yeah" she answered not sounding too happy about it.

"Yeah" he repeated "Do you want me to heat that up for you?"

Layla leaned forward and whispered "Warren, we're not supposed to use our powers outside of school"

Warren leaned forward and whispered back "I was just going to stick it in the microwave"

Layla blushed and laughed. "Uh, I was supposed to be meeting Will here but, um…" Warren raised his eyebrows, Layla then asked "Do you want to sit down?"

Warren looked around the empty restaurant "I think I can spare a minute" he answered sliding into the seat opposite Layla. He used his powers and lit the candle on the table. They started talking, mostly about Will. Warren couldn't believe how obvious this chick let her feeling for her best friend be. He wished he could show it about Destiny. Warren was drawn away from this thought when Layla started to tell another story about her and Will.

"So then there was this time in first grade. You know how you grow lima beans in school?" she asked, Warren nodded and let her go on "Well Will could not figure out why mine were growing so quickly I was driving him _crazy. _So finally I took mercy on him and I told him about my powers" she smiled "we've been best friends ever since"

"Hmm" Warren couldn't resist "And falling for him, was that before or after the lima beans?"

Layla tried to deny it "What! I am not in love with Will Strongho… is it that obvious?"

"Yeah" Warren sighed.

"Great" Layla cringed.

"Why don't you tell him?" Warren said thinking it was probably the same reason he didn't tell Destiny.

"Well, I _was _going to ask him to homecoming but there's two problems: he likes somebody else and she's perfect" She finished sadly.

"Hmm" Warren looked at her and said "You know what I think" she waited for him to tell her "To let true love remain unspoken is the quickest route to a heavy heart"

Layla looked taken aback "Wow" she breathed "That is really deep" definitely not something she expected Warren Peace would say. And it wasn't she realized as he spoke again.

"And, your lucky numbers are 4, 16, 5 and 49" he finished reading the note out off a fortune cookie with a serious look on his face and Layla laughed.

"Come on Warren! It isn't your job to sit around and flirt with costumers!" the owner of the restaurant yelled at him in Japanese.

"Ok I'm coming!" he answered. The in English he said to Layla "See ya round hippy" and handed her the fortune message. Again he spoke in Japanese "What are you yelling at me for anyway my shift is over!" he looked at the clock, it was 10 o'clock. _I was talking to the hippy about Stronghold for a whole hour! _He thought.

"Hey Warren" Layla called out he turned and faced her "You really think I should tell him?" Warren thought about it and nodded "Then you should tell Destiny"

"What?" he asked praying her heard her wrong as he felt his stomach drop.

"Come on I've seen how you look at her, everyone knows. You should let her know too" Layla said "I really don't think you would regret it"

Warren nodded at her both, unable and unwilling to say anything else to her. _Everyone knows,_ he could hear her words in his head, no they couldn't. Destiny certainly didn't know, she spoke her mind and if she knew anything she would have brought it up.

Warren walked into the kitchen. He started to make Destiny the food she had wanted as the meal he had prepared earlier had gone cold. When he finished he saw that Layla had left so he, turned off the lights and locked up. He walked along the street_. Should I tell her? No. Yes. She doesn't feel the same. Maybe she does. She's like a sister to me. She's never been like a sister, you never wanted her to be, you have never seen her that way. What if I freak her out? I cant loose her, she means everything to me, if I loose her I don't have anything. _Warren groaned and tried to stop the inner battle he was having.

He got to Destiny's place and picked up the spare key from under a rock in the garden, Destiny had put it there for especially for him. He unlocked the door and walked into the lounge room where he found Destiny sound asleep on the couch. He looked over at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was 11 o'clock.

He smiled and brushed a bit of hair off her face. She groaned slightly but didn't wake up. Warren gently put his arms under her back and legs, he picked her up and she stirred a little more and snuggled into his chest. Warren carried her upstairs and lay her softly on her bed, he covered her and touched her cheek.

"Warren?" she mumbled her eyes still closed. He brushed her hair that had again fallen on her face away, she then opened her eyes "Hey" she said "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry" he said "I lost track of the time, I'm not working tomorrow we can watch it after school ok?" Destiny nodded "Goodnight" he whispered and stood up.

"Hey!" Destiny stopped him "You can't just leave now. Come talk to me"

Warren walked over and lay down next to her. She rolled over and rested her head on his chest. "You know what I realized, we haven't had a movie night in three months"

"Really?" Warren asked putting one hand under his head "We used to have them every weekend"

"Yeah" Destiny said "but then you got a job and I just assumed you would be too busy. I hate that we are growing up" she added.

"So do I" he agreed.

"Being a kid was so easy. We could do almost anything we wanted and we could get away with it so easily"

Warren laughed "Yeah, like remember that time you put laxatives in Greg Farman's milkshake because of what he said about my dad?"

"Yeah, I told them I thought it was chocolate sprinkles!" she laughed "I mean who would believe that?"

"I will never forget the look on his face when they kicked in" Warren said still laughing.

"Hey Warren?" Destiny stopped laughing.

"Yeah?" Warren became serious too.

"Do you think my dad will ever come back?" Destiny asked sadly. Her father had walked out on her, her mother and her brothereight years ago. That was how Warren and Destiny had become friends. Warren had seen her crying in her room and for the first time he had leaned through his window and knocked on hers.

* * *

"_Hey what's the matter?" He asked the girl._

_She looked at him with red, swollen eyes "My Dad left" she sniffed "and my brother said he isn't coming back"_

"_Why did he leave?" _

"_Charlie said he hates us. He's right, he was never happy around us." She looked at him "I don't know what I did wrong" _

"_My dad's gone too. He's in prison" Warren told her._

"_I'm really sorry" she told him and he nodded "I'm Destiny" _

"_Warren" he answered "You just moved here didn't you?" _

_Destiny nodded "Last Monday, I'm starting school tomorrow at the one down the end of the street. I'm kind of scared" she bit her lip._

"_You'll be fine" Warren assured her "That's where I go to school, if you want you can hang out with me" And she did, they had been friends from that day forth. _

* * *

"I don't know Des" he told her "But I honestly don't think he deserves to. He hurt you and your family. He doesn't deserve to come back and have something as good as you" Destiny smiled and snuggled a bit closer to Warren. 

"Remember when we found out about each others powers? We were sitting right there" Destiny said pointing to the other side of her bedroom.

* * *

"_Truth or dare?" Destiny asked Warren. _

_He thought about it then answered "Truth" _

"_Ok, what is your deepest darkest secret?" Destiny said laughing at what she had said, holding her torch up shining the light up under her chin. Warren laughed._

"_I can't tell you that Des" he said. _

"_Why not?" she asked._

"_I'm not allowed to let anyone know" Warren told her, feeling uncomfortable._

"_I'll tell you what" Destiny said folding her arms "If you tell me yours I'll tell you mine"_

"_You first" Warren said smiling._

"_Ok" Destiny said then she lifted her hand and froze it "I have super powers" she smiled proudly looking at her hand. She expected Warren to look shocked but he wasn't, at least not as much as she had expected._

_Warren lifted his hand too "So do I" he said engulfing his hand in flame and grabbing hers. Destiny's ice evaporated and Warrens fire was extinguished._

"_Wow" Destiny smiled.

* * *

_

Warren heard Destiny snored softly, he smiled and fell asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny woke up and saw that she was still lying next to Warren. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30. She shook Warren gently "Warr, wake up. The bus will be here in half and hour."

Warren rolled over and smiled at her sleepily. "Good morning" He said. "Sleep well?" Destiny nodded. She got up and climbed over the top of him, she walked into her bathroom. She came out a few minutes later dressed in a blue tank top and a pair of jeans, her hair was tied up but still wet from the shower she just had.

She turned to Warren who was still lying on her bed "Come on, we are going to miss the bus" he lifted his head but just flopped it back down onto the pillows, Destiny laughed "Come on Warr"

He got up and they went next door together, "Hey why don't you get yourself some breakfast, I'm going to go get changed" he walked out leaving Destiny alone in the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and looked at the photos stuck to it. Every single one was of Warren and Destiny.

Destiny smiled and opened the fridge, there wasn't much in there so she just had some orange juice, she had just began to drink it when Lydia walked in "Oh, hi Destiny" she said.

"Good morning Lydia" Destiny said.

"Where is Warren?" she asked.

"Right here" Warren answered walking into the kitchen and stealing Destiny's orange juice out of her hand and taking a mouth full then handing it back to her. "Morning mum"

"Warren don't be so rude, get your own glass of juice" Lydia said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah" Destiny agreed punching Warren in the arm playfully. He smiled and pushed her back "Come on Warr, we better go" she told him "Bye Lydia"

"Goodbye Destiny sweetheart. Hey why don't you and your mother come over tonight for dinner, it's been ages hasn't it?" Lydia asked.

"Oh yeah that would be really great" Destiny answered "I'll see you then"

"Bye Destiny" Lydia called as she waved walking out the door. Lydia grabbed Warren's arm as he walked past "Honey, home coming is in a few days an-"

"Mum!" Warren whispered.

"Come on Warren. Just ask her"

"Mum"

"I really think that-"

"Mum! Ok stop please? Please?"

"Just think about it ok kiddo?" Warren groaned and went to leave but Lydia stopped him again "Give your mother a kiss goodbye" he did "Have a good day sweetie"

"Bye mum" Warren said walking out the door, joining Destiny just as the bus rolled up.

They got to school and the first class they had was gym class. Coach Boomer made them warm up by doing sprints from one end of the gym to the other. Kim, a girl in their class fell over. Destiny ran to her side and helped her up "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah" Kim winced a little "I just twisted my ankle"

"Freeze girl!" Boomer yelled out walking over to her "Did I give you permission to stop running?"

"I was helping Kim up, she hurt her ankle" Destiny explained.

"I asked you a question now answer it 'Did I give you permission to stop running?'" Boomer said.

"No you didn't sir" Destiny answered glaring at him.

"Then in that case you will do twenty extra sprints before you join the rest of the class for lunch" Boomer told her.

"What! That is so unfair!"

"Don't complain freeze girl, complaining is for sissy's" Boomer sighed boredly.

Destiny snorted "Coming from a man who wears short shorts"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me coach"

"I most certainly did and I think that earns you another 20 laps"

"Are you kidding me!"

"Are you still trying to argue with me?"

"As a matter of fact I-"

"Coach!" Kim interrupted "My ankle really hurts" she glanced over at Destiny sighed and mouthed 'thanks' at her then went back to sprinting.

When the bell sounded everyone left the gym except Boomer and Destiny "Do you want me to wait for you" Warren asked.

Destiny shook her head "I'll be done in a few minutes, see you in the cafeteria" Warren left as she started to do laps.

Warren walked into the cafeteria and sat down at his table. He started to read and it wasn't long before someone sat down across from him. _That was quick _he thought looking up, expecting to see Destiny sitting there but instead it was Layla.

"Hi Warren" she smiled playing with her salad

"Did I do or say anything last night to make you think this was ok?" he said, _great I should have known this would happen._

Layla laughed "Haha you're so funny, but seriously you're never going to believe what happened. I was just about to ask Will to homecoming when wouldn't you know it, I told him I was going with you instead"

_No! _"I don't remember that being the plan" _What about Destiny._

"Hey Layla, did you do the history homework?" Magenta sat down with them, interrupting the conversation.

"What do you think you're doing?" Warren asked her.

"It's called sitting" she answered.

"No one sits her but me" he said, deciding he wasn't going to bring Destiny into the conversation in any way after what Layla had said the night before. _Come on I've seen how you look at her, everyone knows._

"mhmm" she then turned to Layla, ignoring Warren "What did you get for number four…" they started talking about the homework. _What the hell is going on here? _Warren thought as he glared at them.

"Hey" Eathan sat down next to Warren "Are we eating at Warren's table now? I feel extremely dangerous!"

"Whoa" Warren said _Get lost before I hurt you! _he screamed in his head.

"Is this guy bothering you Magenta?" Zach asked as he sat on the other side of Warren. He felt so weird having these people willingly sit with him.

"Try the other way around" Warren growled. "Does anyone else need a date for homecoming?" he asked, Eathan put his hand up. _There you go Hippy, go with him. I have to go with Destiny. I have to tell her _he thought.

Suddenly Layla laughed hysterically, it actually gave Warren and the others quite a fright "Warren you are cra-zy!" she said. They all sat there staring at her. Warren looked up and saw Stronghold walk past watching them.

"Please, I promise I'll make this as painless as possible" she pleaded him when Will was out of earshot.

"So" Warren said realizing what was going on "You're not doing this just cause you like me or anything. You're doing this to get at Stronghold"

"Yeah" she answered, _kind of obvious isn't it? _She thought.

"Then I'm in" Warren smiled "but I'm not renting a tux" He stood up and went to find Destiny.

Warren wasn't used to people treating him like that, like he was part of their group. Before he became friends with Destiny he had never had a real friend. He actually like the fact that she was the only one he was close to, the only one he let see the real him. It made their friendship even more special. It almost scared him that other people were willing to be around him.

He saw he walking down the hallway towards the end of lunch looking pretty angry "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Boomer! He is such an ass. I told him I had done forty laps, he said I had only done thirtynine. I said he must have miscounted so he made me run another twenty!"

"Want me to go roast him for you?" Warren asked.

"Yes" Destiny smiled "Hey Warren?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to homecoming?" Destiny asked casually.

"Uh, what together?" Warren stammered. _Perfect, just perfect. I finally get an opportunity to tell her how I feel and… _"I can't. I sort of told Strongholds friend Layla I'd go with her"

"Really?" Destiny was both surprised and disappointed.

"Yeah, she wants me to help her make Stronghold jealous" Warren said, regretting more than anything that he had.

"Oh, what happened to going easy on him from now on?" Destiny raised her eyebrow.

Warren shrugged. Warren would have given anything at that moment to rewind time and change what he had just done. _Tell her how you feel, _he heard his brain scream out at him but he wouldn't do it.

Destiny felt her heart breaking as they walked to chemistry together.


	7. Chapter 7

That night Destiny and her mother, Angelina, went over to Warren's place. They all sat down and started eating. They started discussing Sky High, Angelina and Lydia noticed that things were a little awkward between Destiny and Warren. They were both still upset about homecoming, they hadn't told each other though.

Angelina and Lydia start saying how they made 'such a cute couple'. When this was said Warren and Destiny gulped down their dinner and escaped from the room as quick as possible, leaving their mothers talking about the two getting together.

"Not long before they start planning our wedding" Warren mumbled to Destiny.

"Remember that one time they did" Destiny sighed. "Come on let's watch the movie"

They sat down together and put on 'the devil reject's', they didn't end up watching much of it, instead they were talking. Neither of them knew how but the subject (which they had both desperately wanted to avoid) of the homecoming dance came into there conversation.

"So are you going to come?" Warren said.

"I don't think so, you're going to be hanging out with Layla and if I go I'll probably spend the whole night trying to get away from Lash" Destiny sighed.

"I don't want to go either"

"You can't not go after you told Layla you'd go with her"

"But I don't want to go with her, I'd rather hang out with you" Warren said honestly.

Destiny smiled "You're only human" Warren smirked "What are you going to wear?" Warren looked down at what he was wearing and shrugged. "You know when we were looking through yours mums closet for that flowery top that we cut up to put on our assignment? It was years ago but I remember seeing a tuxedo in there." she stood up, and pulled Warren to his feet as well "Come on let's go see if it's still there"

They walked upstairs and went into Lydia's room. Destiny opened the closet she looked through the clothes for a while. She found the tux and pulled it out. Warren stepped forward and took it "This was my dad's" he said running his hand over it.

"Go put it on" Destiny smiled.

"I don't think so" Warren laughed

"Go on"

"No"

"Come on Warr"

"Oh well when you put it that way" He said sarcastically.

"Please"

Warren sighed "Fine" Destiny smiled and sat down on the bed and waited for Warren to come out of the bathroom.

"How's it coming?" she called. The door opened and Warren stepped out fiddling with his collar. Destiny smiled and stepped forward "Here, let me do it" she put her arms around his neck and leaned over his shoulder to see what see was doing. Destiny noticed Warren started to breathe a little harder and how close their faces were "Uh, it- it looks good" she said stepping back and clearing her throat, Warren continued to stare at her, he stepped forward a little and leaned closer to her. She was breathing harder too.

There lips were almost touching when they heard Lydia call out "Kids! Dessert!" Warren stepped away and looked embarrassed.

"Uh, I'm going to get changed" he said still looking away.

"Um yeah ok" Destiny said not looking at him either "I'll um, I'll meet you down stairs" she hurried out of the room and Warren went back into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror "You're and idiot!" he whispered to his reflection.

Destiny went downstairs and tried to act natural, she took a big slice of cake and ice cream. Warren came down a few minutes later and did the same. They didn't talk to each other, and only ever made eye contact twice. Lydia started to talked about Warren and Destiny getting together again, Warren just exploded "MUM ENOUGH! OK JUST DROP IT!" he stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

The other three just sat there and watched him leave "I'm so sorry Destiny" Lydia said.

"No, don't be it's fine. Let me go talk to him ok?" Destiny stood up and left. She got to Warren's door and knocked "Warr? It's me let me in" there was no answer "Please Warren" Suddenly rock music started blasting from Warren's room "Warren!" Destiny called out but it was useless she could barely hear herself over the music. She sighed and walked back downstairs. "Mum I'm going to go home ok?"

"Alright honey" Angelina said.

"Good night Lydia" Destiny said.

"Destiny I-" Lydia began.

"It's ok" Destiny said "It wasn't what you said, Warren is just upset about something else right now" she turned and left. When she got into her room she looked out her window and saw Warren had his blinds shut. _Great _Destiny thought.

The next morning Destiny woke up and looked out the window, Warrens blinds were up but Warren wasn't in there. She sighed and got dressed.

When she got to school she saw Warren sitting alone on a wall out the front. She walked towards him but stopped when she saw Layla run up next to him and hold his hand. She watched as Layla spoke to him, Layla suddenly jumped as Warren burnt her hand. Destiny walked towards them and heard Warren tell Layla "Don't ever call me cutie" he walked off.

"Warren!" Destiny called catching up with him "Warren do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

"Do I look like I want to talk about it?" Warren said "Look lets just pretend nothing happened, it was no big deal ok?"

"Warren…"

"I'll talk to you later" Warren started to walk off by Destiny stopped him.

"Warren listen-"

"No_ you_ listen, what happened last night? I've wanted it to happen for years now but it's pretty clear that you didn't. You saw Layla holding my hand just then right? I wished more than anything in the world that it had been you instead. You just don't get it Des, you never saw it did you? I thought maybe, just _maybe_ you did but no! You decide you're going to go out with Lash instead, you'd rather just be friends with me. You tell me not to shut you out and not to treat you like I do everyone else! What a joke! Because that is _exactly_ what you do to me and I can't take it anymore ok?" Warren turned and stormed away leaving Destiny in tears and scorch marks on the ground behind him.

The rest of the day Warren avoided Destiny completely. She looked for him but he was no where to be found. That afternoon she went to his house and found out he wasn't there either. Destiny looked for him everywhere, she couldn't find him.

She called Zach "Hi Zach it's Destiny, listen I need Layla's address"

Once she got that she walked over to the other side of town to find Layla's place. Night had fallen when she got there. She knocked on the door and a woman with bright red hair answered it "Hi" said Destiny "Um you must be Layla's mother"

"Rose" the woman introduced herself.

"I go to school with Layla and I was wondering if she was here, I really need to talk to her"

Rose nodded motioning for Destiny to come in "I'm glad you're here, Layla could really use a friend right now"

"Why? What's the matter?" Destiny asked.

"I'm not sure, she wont talk about it" Rose led Destiny up to Layla's room and knocked on the door "Layla honey, there's someone here that wants to talk to you" Rose went back down stairs.

"Layla? It's Destiny" she said "I can leave if you want me to." But the door opened. Layla stood there with red eyes and a tear stained face. "Layla what happened?"

Layla recounted the story of what happened to her at Will's house. Destiny comforted her and they talked about Will for a while, once Layla had stopped crying she turned to Destiny and asked "So, anyway what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you had maybe seen Warren"

"No, I'm sorry I haven't"

"Great" Destiny sighed.

"What happened?" Layla asked.

"We, um, last night we were – he tried to kiss me" Destiny said.

"You didn't want him too?" Layla asked, quite shocked.

"No of course I wanted him too, but his mother called us downstairs and I kind of freaked out a bit and raced out of the room" Destiny looked at a wilted plant on Layla's bedside table "And then today-" Destiny stopped "I just have to find him"

"You do realize he is totally in love you right?" Layla asked. Destiny looked up at her then a smile spread across her face.

"Really?" She asked, Layla nodded. "I should go find him" Layla nodded again "Hey listen, you said that it was Gwen that said Will hated you?"

"Yes" Layla said sadly.

Destiny smiled to Layla's surprise "Listen Layla, I wouldn't believe her for a second, I bet you anything there is about fifty messages from Will on your phone right now, Gwen isn't the nicest, most truthful person in the world, so don't take her word over Will's ok?"

Layla smiled too and as Destiny left she went and checked her phone. Destiny had been right, she had twenty-eight messages. Layla wasn't ready to talk to Will yet, but smiled at the fact he still cared.

Destiny walked along the street and heard to people talking. She recognized them, it was Speed and Lash.

"Dude how is Gwen going to sneak it in?" Speed asked.

"She is president of the homecoming committee and she's a techno-path it's not going to be that hard" Lash answered.

"Why's it called the pacifier? That's just stupid" Speed said.

"Dude, it turns people into babies" Lash said.

"Then why would she want the Commander and Jetstream to be there, wouldn't she be afraid they'd stop her?"

"But how can they stop her if they are babies too?" Lash smiled

Speed thought for a second "Oh"

"Jesus Christ!" Destiny said louder than she had meant to. They pair turned and saw here "Uh oh" she said and turn to run but Speed blocked her way, Lash wrapped his arms around her body, mouth and eyes.

"Hey babe" he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Warren walked through the Paper Lantern and set down an order in front of a costumer. He had picked up an extra shift so that he wouldn't have to face Destiny yet. He glanced over to the booth the Layla had been sitting in. He was shocked to see Stronghold sitting over there. He looked really upset.

Warren sighed, he had told Destiny he would be nice to him so he walked over "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Will looked up "I'm uh, looking for Layla. Do you know where she is?"

"How should I know?" Warren asked.

"I don't know you're taking her to homecoming"

"Oh yeah, right" Warren felt a piercing pain in his heart.

"Well you don't have to worry about me ruining your night" Will said trying to smile.

"And why's that?" Warren was genuinely curious.

"Because I'm not going" Will sighed.

"Hmm, well that sucks" Warren said honestly _You can't be serious! _"Because we're only going together to make you jealous" Warren sat down opposite Will.

Will stared then finally said "Huh?"

"Dude you are so stupid she's totally into you" Warren said forwardly.

_Look who's talking _Will was tempted to say but he really didn't want to push his luck "Not after tonight, I wouldn't be surprised if Layla or any of the other guys ever want to talk to me again"

"Man, you must have been a real jerk" Warren said "Cause no matter what I do, I cant get them to stop talking to me" It was the honest truth at least twenty times that day Layla and Eathan especially had come up and started hassling him.

"Thanks" Will said, Warren shrugged and stood back up. "Hey" he called after him. Warren turned "If you don't really want to go with Layla, why didn't you ask Destiny?"

"Excuse me?" Warren said.

"You think I'm stupid for not realizing my friend likes me? What about you?"

Warren just stood there. "What do you mean?"

"Destiny" Will said "How can you not have seen it? If I was you I'd go talk to her while I still had the chance" Will suddenly looking really depressed.

"Hey" Will looked back up and Warren said "Maybe you still do" Will smiled weakly, so did Warren.

Warren thought seriously about what Will had said to him, _not that bad after all _Warren thought.

Warren had made up his mind by the time he got off work. He walked along the street, trying to get his words right. Before he knew it he was standing outside Destiny's house. Warren took a deep breath in a climbed the few stairs up to the door. He knocked and cringed as he heard footsteps.

"Oh hello Warren" Angelina said as she answered the door.

"Uh hi, is Destiny here?" Warren asked.

"Oh no she isn't I'm sorry" Angelina said.

"Oh. Um, could you do me a favour and tell Destiny I was looking for her, tell her I need to tell her something important" Warren said.

"Ok" Angelina said gently with a smile, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"And Angelina" Warren started "I- uh, I'm really sorry about last night, I was a real jerk"

Angelina smiled "Goodnight Warren"

Warren walked next door and went inside. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table and as he walked in the door she jumped up and hugged him "Warren honey, I'm so sorry for what I did last night, I didn't know it was upsetting you"

"Mum, it's ok" Warren put his arms around his mother "It wasn't you, it was just, uh, something happened with Destiny, I mean almost happened and…"

"Yes?" Lydia asked eyeing him curiously.

"I'm in love with her, I cant take it anymore I have to tell her" Warren waited for it…

"AAAAH! I knew it! You are going to get married and have babies and-"

"Mum!" Warren laughed a little "Chill out"

They talked about it a little more and after a lot of Lydia screaming excitedly and Warren telling her not to say anything to anyone, Warren finally got to bed. He looked out his window, but Destiny still wasn't home. He looked at his clock and saw it was 11:30. Warren furrowed his eyebrows, Destiny never usually stayed out this late. He decided he would stay up until she came home, at least then he would know she was ok and he could possibly talk to her.

He sat there for a few hours trying not to drift off, he looked at the clock again and saw it read 2:45am. Warren was getting really worried. He sat at his window until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. When he woke up the sun was up, it was 1:30pm.

"What!" Warren said aloud.

He went and had a shower. Half way through it he heard his cell phone ring, he jumped out of the shower soaking wet. He answered it without even checking caller ID, he just prayed it was Destiny. "Hello? Des is that you?" he said.

"Warren, it's Layla"

"Oh hi" Warren's heart plummeted.

"Is it still ok if we go to homecoming together?" Layla asked.

"You didn't talk to Will last night?" Warren asked.

"Wha- how did you know about last night?"

"I saw Stronghold at work last night"

"Oh, well no I haven't, so will it be ok?"

"Uh, yeah it'll be ok I suppose"

"Thanks, see you then" Layla hung up.

Warren figured that if he did go with her it would only be until Stronghold turned up and he could spend the rest of the night with Destiny. _Destiny! _He threw on some clothes and raced next door.

"Destiny?" Angelina said as she answered the door "Oh Warren you haven't seen her have you?"

"No" Warren felt sick, where was she?

Angelina looked extremely worried.

"Uh look I'm sure she is ok" Warren tried to reassure Angelina as well as him self "We kinda had a fight yesterday, she probably stayed over a friends house, you know to get away from me. I mean I am next door. She's probably getting ready for homecoming"

"Ok" Angelina sighed still worried "Well if you see her tell her to call me"

Warren hoped that was exactly what had happened. He looked at his watch: 2:45. The homecoming dance started in about two hours. Warren went back to his house and got something to eat. He then went upstairs and put on the tuxedo.

When he went back downstairs "Oh honey you look so handsome" Lydia smiled. Warren didn't smile, he felt stupid. "Well you'd better get going"

"Can you fly me up?" he asked. "Of course" She answered they walked outside and Lydia picked Warren up under the arms and flew into the air. They were flying for about 15 minutes. When they got to the school Lydia straightened up Warren's tux and tried to fix his hair "I honestly don't know why you don't cut this off, you have such a nice face and you have hair falling all ov-"

"See ya mum" Warren cut in, he kissed her on the cheek and turned to walk inside. He looked around for Destiny and still didn't see her. But he spotted Layla by the punch table, he sighed and walked towards her.

"The guys at this school are jerks" He heard her say.

"Thanks a lot" he said, _you're probably right._

She turned "I thought you weren't going to rent a tux" she smiled.

"It's my dad's, doesn't have much use for it in solitary" Warren told her.

_Wow awkward _Layla thought "Cheese cube?" she said picking one up off the table.


	9. Chapter 9

"Have you seen Destiny at all?" Warren asked.

"I uh-" She was interrupted.

"Welcome Commander and Jetstream!" Principal Powers said into the Microphone. Everyone started clapping and cheering. "Please help me welcome the head of the homecoming committee, the girl who made all of this possible, Gwen Grayson" Everyone clapped once again.

"Thank you Principal Powers" Gwen said smiling "And a very special thank you goes to our guests of honor and the recipients of our first every hero of the year award, the Commander and Jetstream!" Everyone cheered again, Gwen went on "And to mark this occasion we've planned a special tribute to the most powerful super being ever to walk the halls of Sky High… ME!" Gwen waved her cape over her and in a split second she had changed from her dress into a metal costume.

She raised her hands and electricity shot out of them and brought out two banners that read 'ROYAL PAIN' Everyone started to panic.

"…Royal Pain is a girl…" Commander said.

"Yes I'm a girl you idiot, how I lost to a fool like you I'll never know" Royal Pain said, her voice now robotic. She was holding the pacifier. "Now prepare to be pacified"

"Do you honestly think you can kill me with that little toy gun of yours?" Commander asked confidently

"My dear Commander, who ever said anything about killing you?" She shot him with the pacifier and was turned into a baby. Royal Pain moved onto the next person and the next and the next. Everyone was running and screaming, they tried to head for the exits but Speed, Lash and several copies of Penny closed the off.

"WARREN!" screamed a voice from outside. He looked over to the exit Lash had just blocked off and saw he was holding tightly onto Destiny who was trying desperately to get away.

Warren ran to the vent and blasted it opened he along with Layla and the others all climbed in and started crawling. When they got to the other end Will happened to be running past and ripped the grate off the vent they climbed out. Will apologized to them for what he had done and kissed Layla.

"Isn't that sweet?" The kiss was interrupted by Penny, Lash and Speed "I hate sweet"

Warren felt his blood start to boil as he saw Lash still had his arms wrapped around Destiny, he took of his jacket as Will spoke "You guys are a part of this too. Why am I not surprised?"

"Go take care of Gwen" Warren said "We'll handle these clowns"

Will turned and ran through the wall as Warren stepped forward "Let her go" He snarled at Lash who was laughing.

"Ok" he said, he unwrapped his arms and pushed her over to Speed who picked her up and super-sped down the hall, Warren ran after them.

Speed ran from one spot to another, he didn't stay still long enough for Warren to throw a fire ball at him. Speed ran around the corner and slipped on Eathan who had turned into a puddle. He smashed into a wall and Warren launch his flames at him. He ran to Destiny's side and helped her to her feet.

Destiny looked up and him and sighed "You're ok. Warren I'm so sorry"

Warren closed his eyes and held her closer "Destiny there's something I have wanted to say to you for a _really _long time" Destiny pulled back a little so see could look at him. "I- I" he started, Destiny kissed him.

"I love you too" she whispered, Warren smiled and leaned in again. They kissed for what seemed like forever, yet not nearly long enough. They were literally pulled apart by Lash, he wrapped one arm around Destiny and one around Warren and slammed then into the lockers on opposite sides of the hall.

"I am sick to death of you!" He yelled at Warren "You've had your chance, she's mine now!"

"Let me go!" Destiny yelled. Lash smirked and began to pull her closer but screamed. Warren's arms were covered in flames and he was burning Lash. Lash let go of him and Warren hurled a flame ball at the arm holding Destiny. Lash let her go too and as soon as he did she held her arms up and created a blizzard so powerful that it ripped everything off the walls and smashed the windows. When it stopped Lash was frozen solid with his arms stretch out still at an abnormal length.

Destiny hugged Warren. The others came running around the corner. "Guys! We have a problem" Eathan said.

"The school is going to fall if we don't do something soon" Layla said.

A couple of minutes later Layla had the blueprints to the school rolled out in front of them.

"Here's the anti-gravity room" she pointed somewhere on the blue prints.

"But didn't Royal Pain seal off every route?" Magenta pointed out.

"Hey, what about here?" Eathan asked pointing to another spot on the blueprints.

"Yeah right" Zach snorted "You'd have to be like a rat to fit in there" Everyone looked at Magenta "Oh great" she sighed.

"Look someone should go find Will" Destiny said.

"I will!" Layla said.

"Warr you go with her" Destiny said. Warren hesitated "I'll be fine" Destiny smiled, Warren nodded and ran off after Layla.

Magenta transformed and climbed into the pipe. Eathan and Zach shouted instruction down to her while Destiny kept watch. Just as Magenta yelled out 'I found it' the school began to fall. Destiny held on and prayed that Magenta would chew through in time. Finally they stopped falling. The three stood up but fell straight back down as the School seemed to fly back to its original place.

When it stopped moving and they had stayed there for a minute just incase something else happened to it, Magenta popped back through the pile and transformed back into human form. "Come on lets find the others" Destiny got to her feet and ran to the gym.

Warren ran down the hall towards her "Destiny" he smiled "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" she said softly.

He brushed some stray hair off her face "You're so beautiful" he whispered "I've wanted to say that to you for so long"

Destiny blushed "I have wanted to hear you say it for a long time too."

"Guys!" they sighed as Eathan interrupted again. "We need help getting all the, uh, babies out"

They both walked out the front of the school and began to help carry the babies off the bus. "Now what?" Layla asked.

"Beats me" Will shrugged.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" said the baby form of Mendulla. Who still had an enormous head. He explained that he could reverse the effects of the Pacifier so that it would change people back to there proper age. Warren took him into the science lab and once he had completed it, they all began to take the babies one by one, in to get changed back.

Will parents came and congratulated them all on saving Sky High. "Um, Warren is it?" said the Commander, he nodded and squeezed Destiny's hand a little "Can I have a word with you please?" Warren walked over to him, Destiny stood back but kept an eye on him "Listen son, I would like to apologize to you for putting your father-"

Warren cut in "You don't need to do apologize to me. You did what you had to"

Both the Commander and Destiny were shocked. "Are you sure?" Warren nodded and held out his hand, the Commander shook his hand and patted Warren on the back and said "You're a good guy Warren, I bet your mother is proud of you"

Warren walked over to Destiny who had her mouth hanging open "I can't believe you just did that, is that really you Warren?" Warren laughed a little.

"Hey Des" Zach walked over "Can you come in here I have something for you"

Destiny turned to Warren "I'll meet you in the gym k?" then followed Zach into a class room.

"Aunt Angelina just teleported this up to me" he pointed to a white dress laid out across some desks. "Put it on" he told her.

She smiled "Thanks Zach" he exited the room, leaving her to get changed.

Destiny walked into the gym and started looking for Warren. She smiled when she saw him standing alone staring off into space. She walked over and cleared her throat a little, he looked over at her and couldn't speak. She froze her hand, he created flame and took her hand. And this time he didn't let go.

_The End!_

* * *

**_YAY! all done now please review it! please!_**


	10. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! I was reading over this story the other day and I decided it needed a little something else at the end, so this is it! I want to thank you for reading this too! **

* * *

Warren and Destiny walked home hand in hand. When they got to Destiny's front door they turned and faced each other. Destiny smiled and looked down at her feet blushing slightly. Warren put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to his, he looked into her eyes and smile too. "I love you" he whispered. 

Destiny put her hand on Warren's cheek and moved to kiss him when suddenly the door opened. Destiny and Warren looked up and saw Angelina standing there with a mix of shock and excitement on her face. For a moment she looked as if she were struggling to breathe when at last she let out the most high pitched scream Destiny had ever heard in her life.

"Oh! Oh! LYDIA!!! Quick, come quick! They're kissing!" Turned and yelled into the house.

Destiny sighed and wrapped her arms around Warren's waist and rested her head on his chest. Warren smiled and wrapped his arms around Destiny.

Seconds later Lydia came sprinting to the door, she and Angelina had been in the kitchen having a coffee. When she saw the two of them together her eyes went wide and she let out a scream so loud that it rivalled Angelina's.

"Hi mum, Hi Angelina" Warren said glancing down at Destiny only to find that she was extremely amused by the situation.

"Oh honey, you can call me mum" Angelina told Warren, both hers and Angelina's eyes were welling up with tear of utter joy.

Destiny started laughing but stopped abruptly as Lydia said to her "Come on quick! Come inside! We need to start looking for a wedding dress A.S.A.P!"

Angelina nodded, her eyes glistening and a huge smile on her face "And colours for the nursery"

"What nursery?" Destiny and Warren said together.

"Your nursey! For all your babies!" Lydia said excitedly. She and Angelina hurried back into the kitchen discussing wedding arrangements leaving Warren and Destiny staring after them awe struck.

"Whoa" Destiny said.

"Here we go again" Warren sighed. Destiny looked up at him and smiled, Warren smiled back and kissed her. Things were finally as they were meant to be.

* * *

**Well that's the end for real now! Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
